


Punishments

by unhappyhippo



Series: Ryan 'Rachel' Ross [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> In the same porny ‘verse as [ Presents ](http://unhappyhippo.livejournal.com/2422.html). No need to have read that. Presents was all about Ryan. This one’s for Brendon.

***

Brendon can feel Ryan next to him. He can smell her vanilla deodorant, and it’s been quite a few years since he’d been hard-wired so the smell of vanilla turned him on. Not that he needs any additional stimulus to be hard, because Jon had given him a pretty thorough grope as he’d manhandled Brendon into position.

Jon was surprisingly stealthy with the right motivation, and he’d taken Brendon completely by surprise, grabbing him as he’d innocently walked into the hotel room that he was meant to be sharing with Ryan. That had left Jon and Spencer sharing, of course, and clearly this should always be allowed, because there’d obviously been some scheming going on in their alone time, and if this was the result then that was something Brendon could get behind whole-heartedly.

Spence had already got Ryan into position before Brendon had arrived, because she’d gone up to the room a few minutes before him, and when Brendon had come into the room the first thing he’d seen was Ryan up against the far wall, with her hands on it on either side of her head, and with her skirt tucked up into her belt, her panties round one ankle and her legs spread.

He’d been, he thinks pretty understandably, distracted by the sight, and that had given Jon the chance to pounce on Brendon and get him into the same position next to Ryan.

Brendon’s jeans and boxers are round his knees, now, and Jon and Spencer are standing back, clearly admiring their handiwork.

This position favors him, Brendon thinks, because he does have a fantastic ass. Ryan’s is pretty nice, too, small and tight, but Brendon’s is round and firm and pretty damned fabulous, so he probably looks better than Ryan, he thinks. Although they could probably see her pussy between her spread legs if she titled her hips, and the same obviously can’t be said for Brendon. He pouts and pushes his ass out a little more, to hopefully draw their eyes to him.

He hears Spencer chuckle, and Jon says in an amused tone, “Don’t worry, Bden, you’re both gonna get it. It’s just a question of who goes first.”

He hears Ryan snort and turns to look at her, and she grins at him. She shifts her hand, only a few inches away from his on the wall, to cover Brendon’s and squeezes. Brendon grins back, and stops thinking about whether or not he looks better than her, and starts thinking about how great they must look together like this; his fantastic ass, her slim legs that go on for miles.

“I think,” Spence says, and Brendon feels a hand skim over his ass, “I think… Ryan can go first.”

“Why?” Brendon asks. “I’m no good at waiting! And, there’s two of you and two of us. First and second, what’s up with that? What’s wrong with _simultaneously_?”

“Learn some patience, Brendon,” Spence says, sternly, with a sharp smack on Brendon’s ass. Brendon’s hips jerk and he whines, _c’mon_.

He lets Jon pull him over to the bed, though, and tie his hands to the headboard with two of Ryan’s many, convenient scarves. When they get that glint in their eyes, it’s usually worth the wait.

Spence gets Ryan on her hands and knees on the floor in perfect view of where Brendon is on the bed. Brendon’s jeans are still round his knees, and his cock is very interested in the proceedings, straining up into the air.

Ryan’s panties have long since parted company with her legs, and her skirts are still up, so Brendon has a great view of her ass and pussy, already slick and red. He licks his lips, but he’s got to wait his _turn_ apparently, and Spencer clearly has ideas of his own. Spence lubes his cock up and settles behind Ryan, pushing his cock firmly into her ass. Ryan groans and wriggles, but takes it as Spencer thrusts in smooth and steady until he’s buried in her ass. Ryan likes it rougher then Brendon – rougher than any of them, actually, debunking any ideas about the weaker sex – and Spence likes to give it hard, so in this, as in so many other ways, Ryan and Spencer are a perfect match. Brendon likes a gentler handling and lots of prep, but right now, he thinks, squirming on the bed, he’d take it any which way.

He sends a hopeful look at Jon, but Jon is settling in front of Ryan and undoing his fly. That is _so unfair_ , and Brendon would really like to point that out in great detail, but Jon had taken the precaution of tying another of Ryan’s scarves around Brendon’s mouth, so all that comes out is an indignant noise.

Jon shoots Brendon a lazy grin, and pushes his cock between Ryan’s lips. Brendon fucking _loves_ Ryan’s mouth and he _loves_ Jon’s dick and it’s a crying shame that there they are together without him.

Jon cards his finger through Ryan’s short boyish hair, and Brendon knows from experience how cool and silky soft that feels, and he wants to touch one of them so badly he swears his fingers itch.

Ryan’s moaning around Jon’s cock in her mouth, as Spencer fucks her up the ass, and she looks fucking amazing impaled on both their dicks. Brendon just wants to fuck _something_. He wonders if Spencer will rub Ryan’s pussy, and it’s pretty clear to him that Ryan’s wondering the same, squirming on Spencer’s cock, but he just keeps his hands on her hips and fucks her hard and steady.

Jon has his head thrown back and his mouth open, and he looks fucking amazing as he comes in Ryan’s mouth.

He pulls out after Ryan has swallowed and sucked him clean, and as soon as he does Ryan is gasping, “C’mon, Spence, c’mon, touch me.”

“You need to be patient too, Ryan Ross,” Spencer says, probably going for stern, but his voice is slightly strained, and he bends over to drop a kiss on the top of her spine before grinding in hard and coming in her ass.

He pulls out and Ryan groans a little when he does; she must be a bit sore.

Spence carries her over to the bed, and Brendon always loves to see them together – the contrast of Spence so strong and solid and Ryan so skinny and frail looking, however misleading that may be.

Jon gets on the bed with them, and Brendon thinks that his turn has come _at last_ as Jon unties the scarf that’s been gagging him.

“Oh yes,” he says hoarsely. “Fucking _now_.”

Jon laughs and kisses him. Jon has the best kisses; lazy, slow and deep and Brendon sucks happily on Jon’s tongue. Jon pulls back and is immediately replaced by Ryan, and that might be even better this time, because Brendon can taste Ryan _and_ Jon, and that’s pretty awesome. Spence pulls Ryan away and kisses him too, soft and teasing, and Brendon chases his lips when he pulls back.

Spence grins at him, and Brendon grins back, because it is scientifically impossible to not smile back when Spencer Smith is smiling at you. The smile’s got a wicked edge, though, and Spence says, “We’ve got something better for you to do with your mouth, Brendon.”

Brendon’s been sitting with his back to the headboard, and Jon supports Ryan as he gets her in place over Brendon, one leg on each side, and her ass in front of Brendon’s face. Ryan’s asshole is reddened and swollen and sore looking from Spence’s dick and wet from his come. Brendon licks over it and Ryan quivers. Brendon rims her efficiently, licking out Spencer’s come and she clenches and shudders around him. He then pushes his tongue further forward into her pussy and Ryan’s moans get a little more high-pitched, but Jon pulls her away.

Both Ryan and Brendon moan in protest, but Jon holds her while Spence unties Brendon from the headboard, pulling Ryan’s scarves off him.

“Your turn now,” he grins at Brendon. He pulls Brendon off the bed, while Jon gets Ryan into the same spot as Brendon had been, tied to the bed and gagged, and then Jon joins Brendon and Spencer in the middle of the room, dragging over the dresser chair with him.

“The thing is, though,” Spence continues, “that Jon and I have only just come, so you’re going to have to wait a little longer until we’re ready.”

“I could fuck Ryan?” Brendon suggests, helpfully. “While you recover. Ryan’s ready.”

Brendon glances over to where Ryan’s tied to the bed. Her skirt is up around her waist and her legs are still parted, so Brendon can see quite clearly that never a truer word had been spoken. And Christ knows _he’s_ fucking ready. Ryan nods vigorously, but Spencer and Jon remain unmoved.

“I don’t think so,” Jon says, when Spencer sits down on the chair in the middle of the room, Jon pushes Brendon firmly over Spencer’s knees. “I think we’ll just see if we can make your ass a little more appealing.”

“My ass is appealing enough!” Brendon squeaks, as the blood rushes to his head. His jeans and boxers are still around his knees and so his ass is exposed and vulnerable.

“It _is_ pretty nice, that’s true, we’re just going to warm it up.”

Brendon jumps as a smack lands on his bare ass. “Ow!” he yells, although it doesn’t hurt.

Another smack from a different angle, slightly harder, so that one was Spence, and the first had been Jon. They take it in turns and Brendon wriggles over Spencer’s lap, but the arm clamped over the small of his back is immovable from Brendon’s disadvantaged angle.

It doesn’t hurt, just stings a little, but it heats his skin up, and Brendon feels hot and tingly all over. His dick is hot and throbbing, and he rubs up against Spencer’s thighs. Spencer shifts him over his lap and adjusts him until Brendon’s cock is hanging between his thighs and not able to rub up against anything, fucking _bastard_.

Brendon tells him so and earns a smack on his thigh which stings fiercely and makes him squeak. His thighs apparently, are really tender.

“You look so fucking sexy, Brendon,” Jon says huskily, and Brendon squirms in slightly embarrassed pride. “You ass is looks so hot, pink and squirming over Spencer’s lap.” It’s immaterial if Jon means hot in temperature or sexiness, because Brendon expects both are true – one certainly is.

Brendon suddenly feels a slick finger trail up his crease and he gasps and parts his legs as far as his jeans will allow, because _fuck yes_.

The finger slips into him and pushes up knowingly against his prostate, and Brendon squirms madly. Another hand spanks his ass again unexpectedly, and Brendon makes a totally undignified squealing noise, because, holy shit, that’s so good.

There’s two fingers in his ass now, and Brendon is _so beyond_ ready, fuck prep and stretching.

“Please, now, fuck, come on,” Brendon says, thrusting his ass back onto the probing fingers. Jon’s fingers. He’d know them anywhere.

“I’d like to make you wait some more,” Spencer says, his voice husky and amused, and Brendon draws in another breath to plead, “but I really agree.”

 _Yes_ Brendon thinks, and doesn’t even mind when Spencer pushes him off, causing Jon’s fingers to slip out awkwardly as Brendon lands on his hands and knees. It’s a convenient position, actually, and Jon’s back instantly settling behind him and slipping his fingers back in.

“Now now now,” Brendon chants, rocking back, but Jon Walker won’t be rushed, and he fingers and stretches Brendon until Brendon feels like crying. He locks eyes with Ryan’s and finds her eyes are huge and her pupils blown, and he wonders if can get over there to put his mouth between her legs, but, no, he has to close his eyes and hold himself still as Jon finally pushes into him.

Jon starts fucking him slowly, and Brendon gasps and shakes. A hand suddenly cups his jaw and Spencer’s kneeling there in front of him, his fly open and his hard cock inches away from Brendon’s lips.

Brendon dives forward immediately and sucks Spencer’s cock into mouth. Spence smells of soap and arousal, and Brendon realizes he must have gone and washed himself while Jon was prepping Brendon. Considerate. Brendon gives the head a grateful lick. Spence is gentle in his mouth, even though Brendon can deep throat like a pro – a fact he’s damn proud of, he’s the only one of all of them who can – and that’s probably because they have a show tomorrow. Next rest day, he promises himself, he’s going to get down on his knees and let Spence and Jon fuck his mouth in turn for hours and come all over his face, if they want.

He sucks and licks at Spencer’s dick, moaning around it as Jon fucks him hard and steady hitting his prostate over and over and making him pretty much see stars. So fucking good, he could die. He could also die if someone doesn’t touch his dick in five seconds. He tries to balance his weight so he can get a hand up to himself, but Spence notices and says a stern _no_ and Brendon obeys without real thought.

Jon’s rhythm starts to stutter and Brendon moans, clenching around Jon’s dick because he wants to keep Jon inside him. In retrospect, obviously, that was really not his best laid plan, because Jon comes immediately at the increased tightness.

Spence thrusts into his mouth a few more times before pulling out too. Brendon watches transfixed as Spencer fists his spit-slick dick in front of Brendon’s face. Brendon pants, helplessly and then closes his eyes as Spencer comes on his face and into his open mouth. He licks what he can reach, and wipes the rest off with his hands, and opens his eyes when a hand grips his arm and helps him gently to his feet. Jon smiles at him and kisses him, guiding him over to the bed where Spence has already gone sitting next to Ryan.

“It wasn’t very nice of you to try and get off, Brendon,” Spence says. “You don’t want to leave Ryan hanging, do you?”

And, no, hell no, Brendon doesn’t want to do that. Spence has pushed Ryan’s thighs further apart and Brendon can see her red, wet pussy. Spence puts his hand between her legs and rubs a thumb over her swollen clit. Ryan groans loudly behind her gag and her eyes roll back in her head as she thrusts up against Spencer’s thumb. Spencer pulls his hand away immediately and she groans again in frustration.

Spencer undoes the tiny buttons on her blouse, and exposes her small breasts. Ryan never wears a bra – she really doesn’t need it – and only sporadically panties. Ryan’s dislike of underwear in general is one of the things Brendon _really_ likes about her. Her breasts are tiny, but her skin is a luminous white and silky soft, and her nipples are pink and tight.

Spencer unties the gag as well and Ryan moans, “Spence, Bren, c’mon _somebody_ ,” and spreads her legs even wider, thrusting up into the air, and Brendon thinks he may actually pass out if he doesn’t get to come soon.

“You want Brendon to fuck you, Ry?” Spence asks, casually pinching her nipple.

“ _Yes_ , fuck, yes, fuck me Brendon.”

“Go on then,” Jon says, with a light slap to Brendon’s ass, and Brendon doesn’t have to be told twice, practically throwing himself on her.

He kisses her hotly as he fucks into her tight, wet pussy. He sucks on her tongue and then moves down to suck on her neck. He apologizes to her with those kisses because he is _so_ not going to last. He squeaks against her skin as he suddenly feels a sharp smack on his ass as he thrusts into her erratically, one, two, as they spank his tender ass, and it’s game over and he’s coming apart after fucking her for approximately 50 seconds.

He groans as he pulls out and she groans in frustrated disappointment. He slithers down her body, stopping for a quick suck at her nipple, and then buries his face between her legs licking his come out of her pussy. He yelps when he feels Jon’s fingers probing lazily at his slick, swollen asshole and he spreads his thighs further and wriggles his ass helplessly, because it feels like too much, but it feels _so good_.

He holds Ryan’s hips and he moves up to suck on her swollen clit and rub his tongue against it, and she rides his face, trembling and coming hard twice in quick succession, her cries muted against Spencer’s mouth.

Jon unties Ryan’s hands and they all collapse onto the bed. Spence makes a bit of a face as he pulls off his sweaty shirt. “Next time, Jon,” he says conversationally over a virtually comatose Ryan’s head, “we get _at least_ one person totally naked.”

Brendon agrees, and privately nominates himself, because while sex sweaty clothes are pretty gross, there’s no way he’s bothering to undress now. He doesn’t let Jon, either, grabbing him around the middle and snuggling close. They’ll get naked in a couple of hours when they’re all ready to go again, Brendon would bet on it.

***


End file.
